Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and can include random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can retain stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Memory storage devices can be combined together to form a solid state drive (SSD). An SSD, an embedded Multi-Media Card (eMMC) memory, or a universal flash storage (UFS) memory, can include non-volatile memory (e.g., NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, and/or wireless memory), and/or can include volatile memory (e.g., DRAM and/or SRAM), among various other types of non-volatile and volatile memory. Flash memory devices can include memory cells storing data in a charge storage structure such as a floating gate or charge trap, for instance, and may be utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices may use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption.
Improving memory storage devices, generally, may include increasing memory cell density, increasing read/write speeds or otherwise reducing operational latency, increasing reliability, increasing data retention, reducing power consumption, and/or reducing manufacturing costs, among other metrics.